The One I Always Wanted
by Grabitthetoad
Summary: Naruto recieves a suprise on an already special day from him, who's it from and what is so special about today. NaruHina. Pls R


**The One I Always Wanted**

Naruto woke to the loud bleeping of his alarm clock. _So, it's finally here!_ Today was no ordinary day for the new Genin; he had been waiting for this day since before he could remember. He jumped out of bed, skidding on all the junk that lined his floor until he slammed flat against his wardrobe. He opened it quickly and rummaged through the endless supply of orange jackets and trousers he always wore. _What possessed me to buy all of the same clothes I wonder? Ah well who cares, I gotta look my best today! _He gathered up his belongings and made his way to the front door. Before he could open it a small sealed envelope slid under the door. _Hmm, who's this from?_ He picked up the letter and opened it, it read:

Dear Naruto,

I've been meaning to talk to you for a long time now. I'm sorry I keep avoiding you but it's difficult for me to express how I feel. Still I think I can let you know how I feel if you come to the 'Hero Monument' after 6pm. I hope you'll understand.

All my love from

The letter never ended. _Who is it from? Hmm, a secret admirer maybe? Well sure! I am strong after all! Ah, maybe it's Sakura!_ He opened the door and looked both directions, he was sure he saw a shadow disappear. He didn't have time to find out who it was if he wanted to make his special day come true.

About half an hour later he was standing outside Ichiraku's ramen shop, it was close to open time and Naruto was bouncing from foot to foot in excitement. Then the shadow appeared again. From around the corner he was sure he was being watched. _Ok, whoever you are I'll unmask your identity._ He casually walked towards the corner, whistling as he did so, then he put on a burst of speed and whipped around the bend. "AHH! Konohamaru! Are you following me?"

"So you found me huh Boss! This is why I chose you as my rival."

"I don't have time for games Konohamaru; I'm on an important mission today!"

"Important mission? Oh, what is it Boss? Protecting a feudal lord, a princess?"

"No, this is far more important than that."

"What is it Boss?"

"Today is the day I-ah gotta go, I'll get you this time!" Naruto sprang into a sprint once again heading for the shadow he was certain was lurking around the next corner.

Hours later Naruto was puffing and blowing, all day he'd been seeing shadows that turned out to be random objects or people, the ever elusive shadow that was stalking him however had yet to be revealed. _I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm gonna be the Hokage! I'll get you, just you wait!_ He keeled over and lay on the floor. Exhaustion took over and he fell into a blissful sleep.

It was dark by the time Naruto woke up, he'd been doing something important, but what was it? _Oh that's right, my mission._ "AHH It's late, it's late!" Naruto got up still groggy from his sleep and ran back to Ichiraku's shop. The warm, welcoming lights were still on and the tasty smells of hot ramen drew Naruto in. "Ah, hello Naruto, I was expecting you a lot earlier than this!"

"Everything's Ok now Old man, I'm here now and I'm ready for that 'Super Excellent New Ramen' you've been telling me about." Naruto jumped onto a seat and picked out a set of chopsticks.

"Well, Naruto. This is awkward. You see I don't have any left!"

"WHAT!? It's a joke, it's a joke." Naruto began rocking back and fourth like a madman. "The ramen, gone, why?"

"Listen Naruto; why not come back next week. I'll have some fresh ingredients then and I can make up some more for you."

"But I was really looking forward to it today!"

"Naruto, I'm sorry!"

It was getting near to six o'clock; _something was going to happen, hmm, hmm, ah! Sakura's going to confess her true feelings for me. _"Yippee!" Naruto sped off to the training fields where the 'Hero Monument' was. _ She sure has a good sense of romance about her. That place was where we first became a true team and now, it's going to the place that our love first began to blossom._ He increased his speed not wanting to make Sakura wait.

At the 'Hero Monument' there was no sign of Sakura; there was no sign of anyone for that matter, but then. _Is-is that?_ He stood there arm outstretched, hand pointing shakily at a hot steaming bowel of Ichiraku's new ramen. He ran over to it and crouched down over the hot bowel. He breathed in the delicious smell and picked up the cute, hand made chopsticks. The both had his name written on them and the tops were carved into the shape of his head. _The smell, the beauty of it! SAKURA you really do love me don't you? Only someone who truly loves me would do this!_ He took a bite and the explosions of flavours were so strong he toppled over and passed out.

Hidden behind one of the three wooden posts in the training field, Hinata watched as Naruto helped himself to the ramen she had bought. She blushed when he inspected her craftsmanship of the chopsticks. He took a bite and fell backwards. Alarmed she ran over to find him lying on his back unconscious, a happy, content look fixed on his face. Smiling sweetly, she brought a blanket out and placed it over him, on it she had inscribed the words 'I love you', then she left hopeful he had known it was from her.


End file.
